


Miss me

by EnlacingLines



Series: Miles Between Us [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: A wave of tiredness hits as Yuri recalls he was up at 5am to get ready for the day. He clutches at his phone, pulling it out of his pocket and yawning as he opens Ashe’s messages.He almost chokes on his own inhalation at what he sees, surging forward to bend over his phone, seat belt cutting into his shoulder painfully. He lifts the phone up to his eyes, blinking rapidly, wondering for a moment if he’s so utterly sleep deprived he’s imagining things.----Ashe decides after a long night, Yuri needs a few photos to end the day on a high.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Miles Between Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Miss me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 6: Worship/Defilement! 
> 
> My first time writing Yuri POV, and I had great fun with this. Huge thank you to my lovely friend MxTicketyBoo for betaing and being so wonderful in all ways. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri feels guilty. It’s been churning, running through his mind and darkening the edge of all things over the past few days. He really should be at home. He wants to be at home, but this deal is so crucial for his work that he knows without his presence, the restaurant will not be able to start correctly. And losing an investment like this is not tolerable. 

Still. Balancing work and home life is something he’s still not good at, even after these years with Ashe. His husband understands, had to in order for them to last this long. But missing their first anniversary is a blot in his copier and he feels it evermore with each hour. 

He never expected his life to end up this way. In fact, if he turned back time and told the scrawny, scared and sick of the world thirteen-year-old him what would become of them, he’s sure they’d try and stab him for his troubles. Yet here he is. 

It’s late, and his smile is perfectly fixed as he sits through yet another client drinks. Schmoozing isn’t his forte, but he can carry off a smile and tone that persuades and flatters better than anyone, so thankfully while others in the Marketing section of their business do the real work, he can get by with just a few base conversations. 

It’s tedious though, and these past few months have involved so much travel he’s tired to his bones. And missing Ashe. He’s not one to miss quickly, life hasn’t given him that luxury. But this, even for them who are used to weeks apart, is pushing it. Especially with something so important in just a few days time. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he stands at the bar, and as if by magic, Ashe’s name pops up. He smiles, the expression on his face dropping from the professional facade to something true as he opens the message. 

_ How’s drinks? It’s late _

Yuri looks around. The crowd is thinning out, and the bar person slides over a water with lime, and he thanks them with a smile. Only the serious dealmakers and drinkers will be left soon, so it won’t be long until he can go. He downs half the drink in one go, throat parched from talking and smiling before responding. 

_ It is, are you going to bed? Nearly done. And another event down. _

The time difference means it really must be late for Ashe, but he is one to lose time and himself in whatever he’s doing at the moment. So Yuri is not surprised when his phone vibrates again. 

_ Oh good, I’m glad you can leave soon. Lost track of time, going to bed in a minute. Promise! _

Yuri chuckles, and finishes his drink, but before he can reply, his name is called, and he’s ushered to a slightly drunk investor, who smells sharply of whisky and boasting too loudly for Yuri to give him much credit. But he goes through platitudes, says phrases he needs to, aware painfully of the vibrations of his phone in his pocket as he does. 

Nearly twenty minutes pass before Yuri can extract himself, bidding the few colleagues who look as if they’ll carry on into the small hours goodnight and hailing one of the cabs already outside the bar. He slides in the back; his hotel is only a ten minute drive away, and at this time of night it should be fairly traffic free. 

A wave of tiredness hits as Yuri recalls he was up at 5am to get ready for the day. He clutches at his phone, pulling it out of his pocket and yawning as he opens Ashe’s messages. 

He almost chokes on his own inhalation at what he sees, surging forward to bend over his phone, seat belt cutting into his shoulder painfully. He lifts the phone up to his eyes, blinking rapidly, wondering for a moment if he’s so utterly sleep deprived he’s imagining things. 

He’s not. Shaking slightly, he clicks on the image, enlarging it to the size of the screen. In it, Ashe is lying on their bed back home, head tipped back slightly, showing off his neck. And he’s wearing nothing but a dark purple silk robe; Yuri’s dark purple silk robe that he’s never in his life seen his husband wear until now. 

It’s not even on properly, sash tied, but robe still open, showing his chest right down until the jut of his hip bones, where the photo is rudely cut off. But even then it’s alluring, the slightly flushed tone to his skin, for Ashe is so pale even a small blush lights him up, and the way his eyes widen slightly in an expression Yuri knows so well can tell him the exact state of things. 

_ I missed you. This still smells of you _ , is all that is said underneath. 

Yuri looks up, almost wondering if the driver has sensed what he’s looking at, but of course they are busy driving, so he types back a message. 

_ Looks like it doesn’t quite fit you _ , he says, not the best comeback, but Ashe looks so good in something of his. They don’t often share clothes, Yuri’s worn a few of Ashe’s shirts to sleep in, but they have such different styles it’s not something that happens often. But Yuri is developing a need to see Ashe in everything he owns as Ashe immediately starts responding. 

_ Got too hot.  _ Is all he replies, and Yuri’s mouth dries up on instant. 

_ And how did that happen?  _ He asks, and just waits as there is no further typing, no sign Ashe is online. Yuri looks out of the window, exhaling at the sudden tension in his muscles, the good type of build up which is tough to exercise when so far away from Ashe. But in itself, it’s not unwanted. 

His phone buzzes, and he looks at it quickly, only to half choke, when he sees another picture. And this one leaves nothing to the imagination, for Ashe has taken a downward shot of his bare chest, the tied robe and his cock straining against the silk. 

_ Kept thinking of you _ .

Yuri can feel himself reacting, and he has to exhale a few more times as he looks at his watch. He’s barely been in this taxi for more than a few minutes, there is still a decent drive until his hotel. But he’s good at being discreet. 

_ You look so good like that, my love. Enjoy wearing my clothes and thinking of me? _

His itching to call, but he can’t, and this is almost more fun in a way. The lack of immediacy, the wondering of exactly what Ashe might be doing when he reads the messages, or what he did to get in that state in the first place. 

_ Yes, so much. Would be better with you here, but I have a good imagination _

Yuri swallows, and yes he’s definitely getting hard at that. Over the past few months he’s grown accustomed to knowing exactly how good Ashe’s imagination is, over the phone, on video, all the little things that make him tick, what he does when Yuri can’t be there to touch and taste. He knows that now will be no exception. 

_ I know you do, and you’d better put it to use. Show me what you do to yourself.  _

He knows he’s scarlet now, can feel the heat in his face and actually opens the window a crack, letting in the cool air to keep him steady. He’d like nothing more to sink into those messages, but not just yet. He can wait. 

There’s a delay and that in many ways makes this so much better, and Yuri finds himself shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable when that’s increasingly becoming impossible. When his phone buzzes again he almost drops it in haste, opening a picture. 

There’s no artistry or finesse to this one, and Yuri bites his lip in want as he just stares at a picture of Ashe, in his robe, clearly mid jerking himself off. He’s so hard in the picture, and Yuri can imagine what he’d do and say if he were there. Go deep with his mouth, make Ashe gasp and grip his hair, ask him to push Yuri up against the mirror and fuck him from behind so he can watch Ashe do so while in Yuri’s clothes. 

God, that one he’s saving for when he gets home, he thinks he’s already leaking just from the thought. 

_ You’re so hard and ready, keep going _

He says instead, and looks out of the window to see the city-scape becoming more familiar. They’re only a few miles from the hotel and Yuri couldn’t be happier; he really needs to be alone right now. 

He grips his own knee to keep himself steady, thoughts flying to miles away where Ashe is getting himself off, right now, and hopefully seeing Yuri’s messages as he does. He can literally see the hotel as his phone vibrates, but this time he stuffs it in his pocket and waits. He parts with a thank you to the driver, who gives him a slightly strange look, but Yuri doesn’t care if he’s busted. He greets the staff still manning the desk and just about resists sprinting to the elevator, hitting the button for his floor and half collapsing inside. 

It’s the longest elevator ride he’s ever experienced, his phone burning a hole in his pocket with his wondering of what exactly he’ll find there. When the doors open, he does actually run out of it, and sprints to the end of the corridor, touching his card to the door and opening it. 

He shucks off his jacket, throws it somewhere as he slots the card in and turns on the lights. He pulls off his shirt, already warm from anticipation. That also goes flying somewhere and he practically throws himself on the bed before carefully taking out his phone. 

He moans aloud, the sound slipping from his lips as he sees Ashe has sent a photo of himself, and Yuri’s dressing gown, covered in come. That’s hot, way too hot for him to deal with, and he palms himself through his trousers, gasping a little at the relief. 

He wants Ashe to mess up everything he owns, destroy his clothing by feeling good. Preferably while Yuri is in the same room, helping and making it happen, making him lose it completely in every which way he can think of.

It’s utterly ridiculous he’s this hard from just a few photos. But Ashe has always done this, been alluring like no one else, affecting Yuri so much he can barely stand it at times. When they first got together, Ashe seemed shocked when Yuri would explain just what Ashe did to him. But now he revels in it, uses it to his advantage, which is exactly what he’s doing now. 

Yuri doesn’t have time to drag this out, impatient and wanting, as well as at the back of that still a little tired from the day. So he strips out of his remaining clothing before grabbing the lube in his wash bag in the bathroom. 

He slicks up his hand and the first touch has him leaning back in the pillow, hips arching. He starts slowly, gauging how turned on he is, giving himself a few hard strokes and revelling in how his legs shake. As he does, the image of Ashe’s cock comes to mind, and he gasps a little, reminded of his idea from before. 

He rearranges himself, adding a pillow under his hips before adding more lube to his fingers and then slowly working one inside. This feels good, this is what he wants, and he immediately sets out a rhythm, stretching himself as his cock starts to leak, tiny pants coming from his mouth as he continues to thrust his finger inside. 

He adds a second, begins scissoring and arching his hips up as he does. It’s too hot in this room, and he opens his legs wider as he reaches for the spot which has him crying out, not caring if anyone hears, he’s too consumed with the need to get off. 

He thinks about Ashe again. Thinks about him in that robe, thinks about how good that feels on his own skin and the different way it would feel brushing against him while he’s being fucked from behind. He speeds up, brings his legs up further, wet sounds filling the room as he starts to build up, the tension in him reaching it’s vital point. 

He images Ashe being here, images he’s at home, of being bent over, being held upright, looking up to see this all happening in the mirror and-

With long low moan he comes, a clever press of his fingers helping him tip over the edge, riding the aftershocks until it’s too much and his legs buckle. He removes his fingers with a wince and spreads out on the bed, limbs still twitching a little and heart rate returning to normal. 

He has less patience for the come down than he would with Ashe, no one there to make the stickiness worth prolonging. He quickly stands and goes to the shower, yawning as he turns on the water and steps in. He showers, a simple clean, feeling himself yearning for sleep more than ever as he goes through the motions, drying off and wrapping himself in his travel robe, one he normally loves but is currently much more interested in the one currently defiled at home. 

As he returns to the room, he picks up the phone on his bed and opens it to see a new message from Ashe. 

_ Sorry, I got carried away. I promise I’ll wash it.  _

Yuri chuckles to himself and shakes his head. 

_ Don’t worry, I enjoyed it. Gave me a few ideas myself _

He wonders if Ashe might be asleep considering the gap in messages, but he begins typing right away. 

_ Really? You’ll have to tell me when you come home. _

Yuri smiles, lifts up the camera and snaps a picture.  _ I had to clean up fairly quickly after the last photo. _

He’s expecting to continue along the line of flirty messages, but is a little surprised at Ashe’s response. 

_ You look exhausted, Yuri. Are you sleeping? Please take care, I know you’re already working so hard.  _

Yuri just holds the phone for a second, heart pulling somewhat painfully. The room suddenly feels so much quieter than before, the sound proof, too-clean atmosphere making him ache for a world of noise and home. 

_ I’m fine, dove. Long day. But you make it better.  _

_ Good, but get some sleep now. I love you.  _

_ I love you too, _ Yuri replies, then puts his phone away before falling back on the bed. He blinks at the ceiling a few times, riding out the wave of homesickness and missing Ashe, and sits up to finish getting ready for bed as soon as it ebbs. 

He doesn’t want to be away this long. He doesn’t want to keep doing this, sharing affection and concern over messages and photos, he wants to be home. This has been too much, and taken too much from him. It stopped being necessary some time ago, and he is quite frankly fed up. 

He turns off the light, and makes a decision. He’s leaving. He can wrap this up sooner, he knows he can. He’ll make it happen. 

Right now, he needs to go home. And back to Ashe for their anniversary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, come find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
